A New World
by FurriesWillRise
Summary: This is a story about a group of wolves who enter High School meeting new faces and even making new rivals. I am giving a huge shout out to my furry friend and author Kate And Humphrey 1 word LOVE. He will be helping me with the story which we hope will be good. I also have his full permission to use his OC's in the story but please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A New World**

chapter one

It was the start of a new year in jasper high school with new students moving from the middle to the new high school with others moving up the grade food chain. We find a solid black wolf with green colors began to rise from bed getting up and moved to his window looking out.

"Well I hope I can meet some new friends, guess I better get ready." He said out loud to himself with him taking a quick shower and dried his fur and grabbing his outfit from his closet which he began to put on. The outfit was dark colored that suited him with a rock shirt and dark jeans with chains on the side and finally reaching for a black hoodie with a large skull on the front and a solid black beanie with a button or two on the side with one is a skull on it, the other saying I ship it on the other. He put them on and headed for his door stopping to pick up his keys and skull gauge earrings, now heading down stairs for the garage where his care was. His parents were never home always working to keep them busy which he didn't mind since they wanted him to be used to being on his own. He opened the garage and pulled back the tarp covering his pride and joy a solid black gto with a green pin strip on the side.

He opened the door and got in starting it which it roared to life with him hitting the garage door remote switch opening it with him backing out hitting it again when he was clear. He took off down the road heading for the new school. He was new to the area moving due to his parents getting better jobs which Shadow didn't really care, he just minded his own business which even at his other school he didn't really know anyone. He traveled for about ten minuets or so till he reached the parking lot of the school where he found a good spot to park pulling in next to a nice red sport car. Shadow turned off his car now getting out grabbing his hoodie and beanie putting them on and headed for the school.

He entered the school with him heading for the main office to get a parking pass so he can drive to school without getting trouble. He walked in to see a line almost going out the door which he sighed and stood in line looking to see a almost solid white colored wolf with a bit of black on the tips of his ears and solid blue hair holding a bike helmet looking ahead. Shadow noticed that he dressed very properly even the varsity soccer jacket looked neat to him which Shadow shook his head a little and noticed that he was looking at something which Shadow became a bit curious himself. He looked to the side where he was looking to spot two good looking wolves talking to each other which they seemed they didn't care who was looking at them. The one he seemed to be fixated on was solid white wolf which she turned her gaze at him for a moment which the wolf turned his head slightly which the white wolf turned her head back to face the other wolf. The male wolf sighed a little turning his head a little to see Shadow looking at him which he turned to face him "Hay my names Zak, good to meet you." he said holding out his paw which Shadow meet "Shadow." he responded to him with them shaken their paws.

Zak looked over Shadow to notice he was dressed in full black holding a set of keys "What do you drive if I may?" Zak asked Shadow "A gto, you?" Shadow asked him which he held u his helmet "A red sports bike, like the adrenaline rush." Zak said which Shadow nodded "Ya, you know that wolf?" Shadow said motioning his head to the solid white wolf which he shook his head "No, just checking out the lady's you know." He said which Shadow snickered "Ah I got ya." He said to Zak who kept a eye out looking around till he spotted a solid black wolf with a bit of purple of her fur which Zak used his shoulder to nudge Shadow "Hay that looks like more your type." He said using his head to motion the direction which Shadow looked to spot the wolf. She had a black top on with dark jeans with some rips in them and solid purple hair at the top. She looked like she could care less about what was going on around her since she had earbuds in with some other wolves looking at her but she didn't care. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see a solid black wolf looking at her which she waved at him.

Zak looked at Shadow who waved back and faced him "What?" he asked Zak who just seemed kinda confused "You know her?" He asked him which Shadow shook his head "Nah, I have no idea." He said which Zak nudged him "Well what are you still doing here?" He asked him which Shadow looked at him "I could ask you the same." He said motioning his head towards the solid white wolf heading towards him. "Hi, I feel like I know you from somewhere." She said to Zak who began who began to get a bit nervous "I don't think so, my name is Zak by the way." He said to her which she chuckled a little "My name is Lily, good to meet you." She said to him which Zak nodded "Good to meet you." He said which she nodded and turned to head back to join the other wolf from earlier. "Wow, that was exciting." Zak said to Shadow who snickered "Smooth." Shadow said to him with Zak hitting him in the arm "Shut up, I made it further then you." He said which Shadow shrugged "Ah, she isn't my type." he said to him which Zak looked at him "what is wrong with you, she is drop dead beautiful." He said which Shadow just shook his head "Dude, you just meet her, plus when did we become friends." He said to him which Zak hit him "Like right now, for real what is wrong with you." Zak said to him

"Hay look at me, you going to say you would hang out with a dark wolf like me." Shadow said to him which Zak nodded "Of coarse, I don't care about what you wear that is not you. I see the good in people by the way they act." He said which Shadow smiled at him "you are the first I meet that thought like that, you are a good friend." He said to him which Zak hit him again on the shoulder "Of coarse man, you seem pretty cool we need to hang sometime." He said which he nodded "Sure man, but lets get used to the school first." Shadow said to him which Zak laughed "Yah, your right." He said and the two kept talking till they got their passes. They soon exited to find their first class to get used to the classes they need to take. Shadow headed in his first class to spot the solid wolf from earlier along with the solid black wolf with purple hair sitting beside each other. Shadow spotted a open desk behind them and headed for it sitting down looking out the window with the teacher soon arriving. "Welcome to home room, I will get your schedules soon so please talk to your classmates or do work I don't mind but keep it to a reasonable volume level please." The teacher said with Shadow looking out the window again when he felt someone was starring at him. He looked out of his corner of his eye to see the two female wolfs looking at him.

He turned his head to look at them "Sup." He said to them with the two females looking at each other and back at him "Really, your are so lame." The solid black wolf said to him which he shrugged "So, it got your attention." He said to her which she looked away for a moment "Shut up, freak." she said to him which he smiled with the solid white wolf laughed a little "You are so weird sometimes." She said to the other wolf who looked back at her "Like you can talk, you got excited when you spotted the guy he was talking to." She snapped back which she blushed a bit "I thought I knew him from somewhere." She said with Shadow trying to hold in laughs behind his smile "Anyway I'm Lily, and this one here is Sasha, it nice to meet you." Lily said holding out her paw with Shadow meeting it "yah good to meet you again." He said to her which she seemed a bit surprised "When did we meet?" She asked him which he smiled "I was behind the guy you were talking to." He said which Lily blushed "Oh sorry, I didn't notice you." She said with Sasha pushed Lily "What am I going to do with you." she said to her when she turned her attention to Shadow "So what do you drive, let me guess a piece of junk." She said to him which he pointed out the window to the parking lot where you could see all the cars

"That black piece of junk." He said pointing at the gto which she turned her head to face him "That is not yours, no way." She said to him which he leaned forward "Oh yah, what makes you think that." He asked looking at her which she smiled "Because I would have seen it around here before, that is how I know." she said which Shadow laughed "That would make sense, but I just moved here so." he said to her which she smiled again "Oh yah, prove it." She said to him which he smiled "Fine, meet me there." He said to her which she nodded "Alright, see you then." She said turning back around with Lily doing the same and the two began to talk even looking back at Shadow sometimes and snicker with him looking back out the window.

The classes went by quick with Shadow only seeing Sasha a few time in the hall with lily and a solid tan wolf with them. The bell for lunch finally rang and they headed for lunch with Shadow entering to get in line getting his food soon spotting a empty table near a corner where he sat alone "There you are, I have been looking for you." A voice said which Shadow turned his head to see Zak heading for him along with a coyote colored wolf wearing a similar outfit as Zak arrived at the table. They sat down across from him "Oh sorry, this is Humphrey he was in my class mate. We got to talking and became friends." Zak said to Shadow who chuckled "Nice to meet you, names Shadow." He said to Humphrey who nodded "Nice to meet you." he said back with Shadow nodding. The three talked through lunch getting to know each other better till the bell rang. They soon all headed for the next class and the rest of the day flew by with it now reaching 3 the bell went off to signal the end of school. Shadow got up and headed for the door exiting it to find his locker which he soon found when a large red wolf walked by and bumped into his shoulder. "Hay watch it freak." The wolf said to him which Shadow closed his locker and looked to see him standing in front of Humphrey who looked around "So Humphrey, what's this I hear about you looking at Kate?" He said slamming a paw hard against some lockers "I didn't Garth, I just said hay to her was all." Humphrey said terrified to him "Oh yah, that's not what the football team said." Garth said again at him getting ready to hit Humphrey but was stopped by a paw holding it.

Garth looked back to see a solid black wolf holding his paw hard "You would pick on someone weaker who can't defend himself. That is sad." Shadow said to him which Garth began to growl "You are going to backtalk me freak, you will get a beating too!" He shouted now using his other paw to swing at him which Shadow moved over a bit which Garth missed "Anger will get the best of you, watch." Shadow said standing still again with Garth swinging at him again with Shadow grabbing it and using Garth's own force threw him against some lockers which made a loud thump. "I told you it would happen." Shadow said turning to face Humphrey "You alright?" He asked with Humphrey nodding "Yah, thanks." He said with Shadow nodding "Good, let go." Shadow said heading for the exit with Humphrey walking next to him. "You will get it for doing this to me! Mark my words!" Garth shouted at them which Shadow kept walking now putting his paws in his hoodie pocket. "What a baby, you aren't hurt right?" Shadow asked Humphrey who shook his head "No, thanks again for that." He said which Shadow shook his head "Anytime, I will see you tomorrow." He said heading for his car with Humphrey heading for ht bus. "About time you showed up freak, we have been waiting." A voice said to him which he looked to see Sasha sitting on his hood of his car with lily and the solid white wolf sitting in the red sports car.

Shadow walked up to where Sasha was sitting "Mind getting off the hood please, I don't want a butt print on it." He said to her which she huffed "Fine, but this isn't your car." She said with Shadow looking at her again and then at Lily who waved "Hi Shadow, this is my sister Kate." She said sitting in the passenger seat of the sports car. Shadow waved back and then reached for his keys pulling them out and opened the door "You happy now?" He asked Sasha who shook her head "That proves nothing, start it." She said now leaning against the red sports car which Shadow sighed climbing in and put the key into the ignition starting it. The car shoot to life with a loud roar and the passenger side window went down "Happy?" He asked which Sasha looked away which Shadow turned to key making the car shut down and got out to look at her. Her face was a bit red with the two other female wolfs laughing "You lost Sasha, enjoy." Kate said starting her car which Sasha leaned off it with Kate hitting the gas taking off. Shadow looked at her "What did I miss?" He asked her which she kept looking away "Just unlock your door." She said out loud which he did with her now opening the door and climbing in "Come on, I need a ride home." She said to him which he shook his head and got in. He cranked the car up and backed up heading for the exit putting it in drive turning up his music.

They drove for a few moments "Please drop me off at the next subdivision, I have a bone to pick with my neighbors." She said to him which he nodded soon reaching a long road with some nice large houses on both sides "That one right there." She said to him not looking at him which he stopped at the house putting the car in park. Sasha finally turned to face him "Thanks for the ride." She said to him which he nodded "Sure." when he felt something wet his the side of his face with him looking over to see Sasha blushing and opening the door and running for the house where Shadow could see the two sisters looking at them making smooching faces with Sasha hauling ass after them "Get back here so I can kick your asses!" She shouted chasing after them soon disappearing. Shadow smiled and took off to his house hitting the gas making a load roar down the road toward his home. He soon reached it to find out that they were only a few blocks down from him which he parked his car in the garage and headed for the kitchen getting some food when he heard the sound of a bike.

He looked out the living room window to see non other then Zak at the end of the road looking for something. Shadow opened the door walking out on his porch "Hay loser, what are you looking for?" Shadow shouted which caught the attention of Zak who looked to see Shadow looking at him. Zak turned his bike and hit the gas taking off toward Shadows place very quickly reaching his driveway and put the kickstand down turning off the bike and pulling his helmet off. "Hay dude, I didn't know you lived here." Zak said still sitting on his bike which Shadow waved at him "Come on in, put your bike inside I will unlock garage." Shadow said heading back inside to hit the switch for the large door with him closing the front door behind him. Zak soon entered thought the garage door where he meet Shadow "Nice place, your parents home?" Zak asked which Shadow chuckled "No officer, I am home alone." He responded with Zak hitting him "Shut up." He said which Shadow laughed "You hungry?" He asked Zak who nodded "Sure, what you got in this dump?" He said which the two headed for the kitchen. "Make yourself at home." Shadow said heading for the bar in the kitchen pulling out a seat and sitting where he left his food.

Zak opened the fridge to spot a leftover pizza "Hay, I'm taking your pizza." he said out loud from behind the fridge door. "Sure man, there is some drinks on the top shelf." Shadow said before taking a bite of his food. The two talked for awhile cutting up, even having a beer or two which the two seemed like they known each other for years. "Hay, can I ask you something?" Shadow said to Zak who nodded "Sure man, you gave me food and beer so shoot man." He said picking up a opened beer "I had to drop off Sasha which I didn't care but before she got out, she kissed me on the side of my face." Shadow said which Zak smiled "Dam dude, you work fast." He said which the two laughed "Seriously, what does that mean?" Shadow asked which Zak shook his head "I have no clue man, but if would have to guess she digs you." He said to him which Shadow brushed the back of his head "We may have had too many, you good to drive?" Shadow asked him which Zak nodded "I'm good, it takes more for me to get shitfaced." He said getting up picking up his helmet and headed for the garage hitting the switch near the door "I will see you tomorrow, don't worry about it to much." Zak said heading out thought the door pulling it shut and cranked up his bike heading for home.

Shadow sighed "Maybe he's right, I am overthinking it." He said out loud to himself with him getting up picking up the trash and put in the trashcan now heading up stairs with him taking another shower which helps him think. He soon exited putting on his night cloths hopping into bed closing his eyes. "I will have a big day tomorrow." He said to himself before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Beep, Beep, Beep

Beep, Beep, Beep

Zak's alarm clock was going off signalling that it was time for him to get up. As Zak struggled to get out of bed he remembered that he had a few drinks last night.

"Dam you Shadow" He says as he lets out a small chuckle.

Beep, Beep, Be-

"Shut up you dam thing" He says as he slams his paw down turning it off.

As he gets out of bed he lets out a big yawn while stretching his muscles. He begins by putting his robe on and heading towards the bathroom. He lets out another yawn as he drops his robe and beings to shower.

"I wonder how today will go, yesterday I met some pretty cool people" He says as he smiles.

As he finishes up getting out the shower he begins to head over to his wardrobe picking out something to wear.

"Hmm" He says as he puts his pawn on chin.

He begins going through his wardrobe looking for something to wear till he finds a nice long sleeve shirt and some trousers.

"Ah this will do but something is missing" He says as he quickly grabs something to put over his shirt.

"Ah that's better" he says as he heads down stairs to eat.

As gets into the kitchen he begins searching for some food.

"Bacon and eggs sounds good" He says to himself as he begins to cook his meal.

As he is cooking he glances up at the time it reads 7.30AM.

"I'll head out in half an hour that should give me enough time to be able to get to school and find a space to park my bike" He says to himself.

He finished cooking his meal and heads to the living room and sits down turning on the TV to watch the news.

As he is eating he feels a slight vibration coming from his pocket.

"I wonder who that is" He says as he presses the touch screen on his phone.

Shadow: What's up Zak, you feeling ok today?

He wonders to himself when he gave Shadow his number.

Zak: Yeah, I'm fine thanks mate.

He replies.

Shadow: Just wanted to check up on you. You had a few to drink last night.

He rubs his read remembering last night.

Zak: Yeah I did. I'll see you at school OK mate?

Shadow: Yeah, yeah I'll meet you at the front office.

Zak: Cool, Cool.

As Zak finished his breakfast he grabs his bike keys and puts his helmet on.

"Time to head to school" He says as he exits his house door.

As he arrives at the school he parks up against a black GTO and a wolf standing ahead of him.

"I saved you a spot" Shadows says to him.

"Thanks dude" He says as he begins taking his helmet off.

As he was getting off of his bike he saw something that made his maw drop. There in front of him walking ahead of him was a female blue wolf with white ends.

She was drop dead beautiful to him. As he was thinking about the wolf he was suddenly nudged in the shoulder by Shadow.

"Come on dude that was the bell we need to head to class" He says drawing me out of my trance someone how he didn't see me staring at the female wolf.

"Oh, yeah we should" He said as a shook his head getting back to reality.

As the two friends entered the school they were greeted with a teacher telling them to head to the hall for a special announcement.

"What do you thinks going on?" Shadow asks.

"I got no idea it's only our second day so probably another information session" He says.

As they head into the hall they find a seat near the front row.

As they waited for everyone to arrive Sasha came through the doors.

I saw Shadow wave to her, If only I was that lucky I think as I recall the amazing she wolf I saw earlier.

Sasha sits next to Shadow I must admit they would make a nice couple but I feel they need to take it slow.

"What do you to nerds think is going on?" She asks.

"Zak thinks it's another information session" Shadow answers.

"Makes sense" She says.

As the last couple of students arrive I see her again. The same She wolf I saw from earlier.

"So this is her first year as well" He says to himself quietly.

"Did you say something" Shadow asks.

"Nope" he says quickly.

By now the teachers had gathered onto the stage.

"Greeting students today we will be telling you about all of the activities that you can do here at our school" The principal said.

"Each student are required to do at least one of these extra curriculum activities to be able to pass the year" The Principal states.

"You had your normal sports activities a few examples being Football, Soccer, Baseball" Soccer seemed to intrigue Zak.

As they said a few more of the activities we thought the session was finishing.

"Oh, And a new activity will be added this year" they say.

"This year we will be adding a writers club to our activity list" For some reason this intrigued Zak and he didn't know why.

He nudges Shadow's shoulder.

"Hey why don't we join that writers club thing I think we might like it" He says to Shadow.

"Why not" Shadow replies.

As the teacher finishes his last speech he tells us that we can leave for break.

"Come on why don't we go check out that club while we are on break" He says to Shadow and Sasha.

"Sure why not you nerds" She replies.

As we walk down the hall we see the exact door number for where the club will be based C14.

"Ok so now we know where it is so we can come here straight after school" Shadow says.

"In your dreams you won't ever see me in there" Sasha says as she begins to walk away.

As Shadow is about to go after her he feels Zak's paw on his shoulder stopping him.

"She will come around eventually" He says.

"Yeah, right" Shadow says shrugging Zak's paw off.

This chapter was written by Kate And Humphrey 1 word LOVE my Furry friend


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It was Friday and we find a solid black colored wolf with green tents on the bits on the ends of his fur was starting to wake up with him opening his eyes and looking at the celing giving a quick sigh.

"Well at least it's Friday, better get ready for school." He said now pulling the covers off with him standing up now heading for his closet to grab his outfit which most of them was the same black clothes which he enjoyed. He grabbed them and headed for the bath room to take a shower. He got in cranking up the the heat and started washing but stopped for a moment lost in thought. "What is wrong with writing, it could be fun for her." he said out loud to himself soon sighing and continued to finish up with him getting out with him grabbing a towel from the hanger next to the shower.

He dried off till he was almost done when the gave a quick shake to get the rest off over the tub to make sure to not to get it everywhere again. He got in a ton of trouble the last time it happened. he then started to get dressed and headed for his dresser to pick up his gauges and cell phone which had a blinking light going off. He unlocked it to see that Zak his new friend had texted him which Shadow shock his head "That wolf, I wonder what he wants." he said to himself reading the message.

"Hay man I was just checking up on you since yesterday kinda went a bit sideways, just know that everything will work out. See you at school alright." it said which Shadow laughed a little "He is a good friend, its weird that I can call him that since we have know each other for a couple of days." He said out loud again which he put the phone into his hoodie pocket now grabbing his keys and headed down stairs to get his car. He unlocked the garage door and opened it till he remembered he almost forgot his book bag. He ran upstairs again to grab it and headed back down stairs into the gauge to start his car. He soon got it going opening the gauge and now backed out now closing it now sitting his driveway he looks at the clock.

It said 7:20 which he knew he would be a bit early since it was not that far for him to drive. He headed in the direction till he saw a breakfast place which had a long line at the drive thru but not really anyone on the inside. He pulled up into a parking space and turned the car off to order inside. He got out of his car looking at the long line now putting his paws in his hoodie pockets now heading for the main door. "Man if they only used the inside, but whatever." He said softly now opening the door and stepping up to the counter where a wolf was waiting for him. He ordered a ton of biscuits since there was a special going on which they were buy one get one free when he spotted a good looking coffee and a tea that kinda stuck out to him. He paid for the order and about three minuets later his food was ready which he grabbed and headed for his car holding a medium sized bag and a drink carrier with three drinks in it. He looked at the line again which didn't really look like it moved yet "Bunch of sheep following the other, their loss." He said now opening the door of his car and placed the food in the passenger seat.

He now got in again and started up now heading in the direction of the school again which he soon reached. He looked at the parking lot to spot a red sports bike along with a red sports car next to it with a empty space next to the bike which had a wolf leaning against it. Shadow headed for the spot to see the wolf look up and move out of the way to be sure he could make it without it hitting his bike. Shadow soon parked and opened the door "Hay man you doing OK?" a voice said to Shadow who was leaning over to grab the food which he now faced the wolf which it was Zak. "I'm good, thanks for asking." Shadow said getting out of his car with his hands full which he did and Zak closed the door behind him. "Thanks." Shadow said to him which he nodded "No problem mate." He said to him which Shadow reached into the bag pulling out a biscuit and handed it to Zak.

He looked at it like it was a strange object which Shadow looked at him "What, you don't like them or something?" Shadow asked him which Zak shook his head "No, I like them I just never had anyone give me one without wanting something." He said which Shadow shook his head "Just eat it will you, also here." He said reaching over to hand him a tea which Zak again looked at it weird. "Its some kind of vanilla tea they had, you better eat and drink that before it gets cold, or worse the bell rings." Shadow said to him which Zak nodded and began to eat the biscuit. They continued eating till they saw a group of wolves heading for them which Shadow kept his head forward. "So where is ours?" A voice said to them which Zak pointed at Shadow who looked out of the corner of his eye. "Depends on who's asking." He said which the made the group look at him which he turned his head to see Sasha,Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey looking at him. Shadow motioned his paw "I got you all one, just come and eat." He said which the group headed for him with him handing out the food and they all began to find a good place to sit where they still could talk. Shadow opened his door for someone to sit in which Lilly hopped in leaning into the seat. Kate stood next to Zak and Humphrey on the other side of him leaving Sasha to hop up on the front of Shadows car hood next to him and they ate in silence for a moment till they got done eating.

"That was good, thanks Shadow." Lilly said to him which he chuckled "Your most welcome." He said now reaching for his coffee which they looked to see that he and Zak were the only one's to have one. "Where's ours, you know that we would need a drink after eating that." Sasha said to Shadow who shrugged "I guess your on your own." He said to her which she huffed at him which the group laughed a bit. "Here." Shadow said holding the coffee out to her which she looked at him "I can have it then." She asked him which he shook his head "No, I will just share alright." He said never looking at her which she took it now taking a sip from it and handed it back to him "Thanks freak." She said to him which she looked to see the sisters smiling at her. "What?" she asked them which they just kept a smile on "You now sharing food with him now, its almost like you like him." Lilly said at her which Kate began to laugh at her which Sasha began to blush a little. "Just shut up you two or I will make you." Sasha said at them which Lily closed the door locking it now making kissing faces at her which pissed Sasha off from the embarrassment.

"You little pain, get out here!" Sasha shouted at her which she just kept laughing at her with the other doing the same. The bell began to sound which they all looked at the school "Lets go, we don't want to be late." Humphrey spoke up with everyone now heading for the school except for two Sasha and Lilly who were still at the car. Sasha had a big grin on her face knowing that Lily would have to get out of the car which Lily soon realized. She began to get a bit nervous which Shadow saw as he looked back to see her. He stopped now heading back to the car with him stopping at Sasha. "Just let her go, you know they were playing." he said to her which she looked at him "I know that, but-" She stopped now turning her head a bit with her blushing a bit "I am just not used to being treated nice you know, not many wolves understand about my strange colored fur. They would rather make fun of it, but you don't." She said again at him "I understand all to well." He said pulling off his hoodie a bit to show his fur had green on it. Sasha looked at him to spot the fur with her seeming surprised "You have some to, I am not alone." She said to him which he lowered his hoodie to cover it "What do you mean by that, you were never alone." he said to her which she looked at him more seriously "You have great friends, that is all you need." he said to her which she smiled at him "Your right, thanks freak." She said now hugging him which caught Shadow off guard.

Lilly taking the opening opened the door now heading for the two which Sasha looked over to see her "I was just playing, I-" Lilly started but was stopped by Sasha who was still hugging Shadow with one paw now holding up a paw to stop her "I know, go on I will be there in a moment." she said to her which Lilly nodded and headed for the school. She soon opened the door to see the group of wolves looking out the window at the two. She headed over to join the others "This is wrong you know." She said to them which they nodded "Yeah, but you really want to miss this." Kate said to her which Lilly shrugged "Yeah, you have a point."

The two were still outside hugging till Shadow spotted something "Hey you know they are watching us." He said which Sasha nodded "I know, they will be getting a beat down later." She said now releasing him "Thanks for, you know." she said which Shadow nodded "No problem, lets go before they think something." he said which Sasha nodded blushing a bit "yeah, see you later." She said now running ahead into the school opening the door to catch the group looking at her "Your all so dead!" she shouted running after them with them all taking off. The day began to fly by for everyone with spirits high knowing that the weekend started after three. The lunch bell soon rang with everyone now meeting in the cafeteria getting their food and heading for their usual spots. Shadow soon made it to the lunch line and now got his food paying for it now heading for his usual spot. He sat done but was now meet by Zak and Humphrey who now started to sit with him now. "Hay mate, you been good." Zak asked Shadow who nodded "Yeah, I'm good." He said now taking a bite of his food "I bet you are, you sly wolf." Zak said which Shadow looked a bit confused at him "You got the girl, yeah." Zak said to him which Shadow almost spit out his food but swallowed in time. "Your crazy, we are not together." Shadow said now whipping his maw off putting his food down so not to make the same mistake.

"What you talking about, we all saw it mate." Zak said to him which Shadow leaned his head back sighing now looking at them again "Look, we are not together ok. Don't get me wrong I like her, but she doesn't fell the same alright." He said to them which they looked at each other "What was all that then?" Zak asked him with Shadow lowering his head and shook it for a moment and then looked back up "Look she just needed to know that she is not the only one out there, that's it." He said which they looked confused "What do you mean by that?" they asked which Shadow sighed "Look." He said pulling up his hoodie sleeve to show them his colored fur. "She is the same way, its just purple." he said pulling his sleeve down which the two looked at him "its cool man, I don't judge that you dyed your fur." Zak said to him which Shadow shock his head "Its not, I was born with it." He said to them which they seemed surprised "How can that be?" Humphrey asked this time "I could ask you the same thing, you are the same." Shadow said to him which he looked over himself "I don't understand, what do you mean?" He asked him which Shadow held up a paw "Just forget about it alright, lets just drop the subject for now." He said to them which they nodded and began to eat as well as talk till the bell rang again. They all went their separate ways till the three when the bell rang for them to go home. Shadow however had plans for that evening getting up heading out of the room to his locker. He opened it grabbing his back pack putting it on and shoved his paws in his hoodie pockets walking down the hall.

The group soon headed for the buses but they soon spotted Shadow heading towards a room which they all seemed a bit curious "Where is he going I wonder." Zak said out loud with everyone shrugging "I don't know but if I don't catch the bus I will be walking." Humphrey said which Lilly looked at Kate "We can drop him off right?" She asked which Kate nodded "There you are good, lets follow him." She said with them all nodding and followed him till he reached a room opening it and closing the door behind him. The group walked up to the door where there was a little makeshift sign on it which they looked to see it said "Writers club."

"He writes, I never pegged him for it." Zak said out loud which the door opened again with Shadow looking at the group "There is a lot you don't know about me, what are you doing here?" He asked them which they all began to look away "You see, we wanted to see where you went is all mate. No harm done." Zak said to him which Shadow looked seriously at them "So you followed me then." He said which they all lowered their heads "Yeah, mate." Zak said which Shadow sighed now opening the door all the way open "Well come on in, before the you get caught by a teacher. They are cracking down on those who are hanging around the school without being in a club." He said which the group headed inside "Make yourself comfy." He said now spotting a seat where he could lean back in and sat down with everyone sitting around him. He looked to spot Sasha "I thought you said you would never be caught dead in here." He said to her which she looked at him "Not by choice freak." She said at him which he chuckled.

The door began to open with a solid blue wolf with white tips enter the room to spot the group looking at her "My, I didn't think there would be so many." She said now heading for the black board. Zak seemed so entranced by her that he kept looking at her like his life depended on it which Shadow saw hitting him on the shoulder making him look at Shadow. "You need to take it down a bit, you don't even know her name yet." Shadow said softly to him which Zak shook his head "Yeah, but there is no harm in looking right mate?" He said back softly with Shadow leaning back again "Hello everyone my name is Samantha, but you all can call me Sam. Welcome to the Writers club." She said to the group which Shadow waved at her "Now then if you would all please fill out these permission slips saying that you have permission from you parents to be here." She said picking up a small stack of papers but Sasha held up her paw "You only need one, we are just here to not get in trouble from the teachers." She said to her which she still handed them out "That's alright, you will have it in case you change your mind." Sam said while handing out the papers till she reached Zak who reached for it grabbing it but holding on to it. Shadow saw what was happening and hit him softly "I will take his, he is not himself right now." Shadow said grabbing his and Zak's from Sam who smiled at Zak which made him almost lose it. She then headed back for the front stepping behind the desk "So who is the one who wanted to be here?" She asked with the group pointing at Shadow who nodded "That's me, I'm Shadow." he said to her which she nodded "Well then welcome, I would like to know what you write about?" She asked him which he opened his back pack pulling out a jump drive "It's all right here, I write fanfics." He said which she smiled "well that's good, mind if I can read some to see what we are dealing with." She asked which he nodded "Of coarse." He said getting up and headed for her.

He gave her the jump drive then headed back to his seat with the group looking at him "what?" he asked them "You write fanfics?" Sasha asked him which he nodded "Yeah, like I said there is a lot you don't know about me." He said looking forward again watching Sam read the fanfic that interested her. "It's not bad, there is a few misspelled words but its good." She said to him "Thanks, I am still learning." He said to her which she nodded "I understand and we will make it better." She said to him "But first for our first activity is to get to know each other better." She said to them which they all looked at her. "We are not with him, he is the only one." Sasha said to her which she shock her head "So what, we are all here so why not get to one another better." She said which Sasha huffed "Alright lets start." Sam said getting to know the group better.

A hour or so passed when they all looked at the clock to see it was time for the club to get out. "Well that is all for today I hope to see you all again." Sam said with the group getting up and heading out the door. "excuse me Sam, I would like to know when the next meeting will be." Shadow asked him with her looking at him "Oh I almost forgot, we meet on Wednesdays, and Fridays since I am also a student here to and have the same work and all to do for school." She said to him which he nodded "Alright then, see you Wednesday then." Shadow said back at her which she nodded waving at him with him closing the door behind him. They all walked talking to each other till they hit the parking lot where they all parked. "Well what is everybody doing tomorrow?" Lilly asked the group who all looked at each other with most just shrugging then they looked at Shadow who looked back at them "So what you doing this weekend freak?" Sasha asked him which turned his head to look at her.


	4. Chapter 3 part two

Chapter three

Part two x

The group all looked at Shadow "I guess since I am still new here, I think I would like to see if there was a mall or something to hang at." He said to them with them all looking at each other and back at him "There is a large one not to far out of town, it pretty big." Lilly said to him which he nodded "Thank you for letting me know, I guess I will be doing that this weekend." He said to them when Lilly smiled "Hay we all can go as a group, we can have a great time there." She said with Kate and the rest nodding "Yah mate, that is what freinds are for." Zak said to Shadow who looked at him "Thanks man, you coming to hang today?" Shadow asked him which he hit him light on the arm "Well duh, sometimes you make me worry about you mate." He said to him which Shadow rubbed the back of his head "I try." He said which made the group laugh at him when Lilly and the rest of them were all looking at them very seriously "How come we never got invited freak?" Sasha spoke up which he looked at her.

"Your in for it now mate, better anwser the lady." Zak spoke up which Shadow looked at her "Would you like to come over and hang out?" He said to her which she turned her head "depends, are we all invited?" She asked him which he nodded "of coarse, that is if you can find it." Shadow said now with a evil smile on his face. "oh is that a challenge freak?" Sasha said to him which he kept smiling "Of coarse but how about we make a freindly wadger." Shadow said to the group who all looked at him "What did you have in mind then mate." Zak asked him "Since Zak already knows where I live he can't be involved sorry man." Shadow said to him which he shrugged "ah its alright mate, this will be a fun game to watch though." Zak said now walking up beside him "Since he knows where I live he will be the judge for our wadger, so now then I want you all to think of something you all want then tell me." Shadow said to the group who all soon made a circle with them all talking softly "Well what do we want?" Lilly asked them which most just shock their heads "I don't know, we need to think of something." Kate stated when they all looked at Sasha "I got it." Lilly said which they all looked at her "Just follow my lead." She said which they all looked up back at Shadow "so what do you want if you win?" He asked them "if we win you have to hang out with Sasha for the whole day towmarrow." Lilly said to him which Shadow looked at Sasha who turned her head away which he did the same "Alright then, but if I win you all have to join the Writers club." He said back to them which they all looked at each other then back at him "Deal." Lilly said to him which he Shadow smiled "Alright then, see you later." Shadow said to them now walking down the hall towards the parking lot but stopped now turning his head.

"I almost forgot Zak can't tell you anything, so don't bother asking him." Shadow said to them which they all looked at him "How are we subpost to find your place then?" Kate asked him which he smiled "I would guess you use your minds to do that then." He said now heading back down the hallway waving at them. "Oh Zak I will have some tea ready this time." Shadow said outloud which he nodded then looked at the group "What?" He said when the group started to move closer to him "Tell us where he lives, or else." Sasha said to him which he snickered "Well you could have just asked him, that was not a part of the rules." Zak said now backing up till he got to a door that lead outside "And with that ladies and sir, I bid you adue." He said opening the door and started running for the parking lot for his bike. "We have to catch him!" Lilly said when Kate grabbed her along with Humphrey pulling them back "He said to use our minds, which is what we are going to do." She said now heading toward the parking lot "We will look up where he lives, I know the very wolf we need to talk too." She said with a smile on her face with the group all heading behind her.

Shadow soon made it home with him parking the car in the gaurge with him now heading inside till he head a familiar sound of a bike heading towards his house. He hit the switch to open it again with a engine cutting off and then the door opened with Zak walking in "Well that was a close one, so is tea on?" He asked him which Shadow juse smiled "Hay Zak come on in." He said back at him which made Zak chuckle "Why thanks mate, don't mind if I do." He said now heading into the kitchen where Shadow pulled out a pot filling it with water now putting it on the oven "It will be ready in a bit, I didn't think you would be here right off." Shadow said to him now heading toward his room to put up his stuff "yah sorry about that mate, they were going to make me tell them where you live." He said outloud so he could hear it which he did with him putting his backpack down in his room now taking off his hoodie also putting on a black open arm tanktop with him now heading back downstairs to the kitchen.

He walked past Zak to check the water to see Zak looking at him out of the corner of his eye "What is it?" He asked Zak "Sorry I just never seen you without your hoodie on, plus your fur." Zak said back which Shadow moved the water now since it was boiling now to a different burner "Oh that, does it bother you?" He asked him pulling out a tea cup from the china his mother bought for the house but never use since they were never home. He placed the cup in front of Zak with him now looking at him "No mate, I just never seen anythink like it before." Zak said to him which Shadow looked over himself "Yah, you are one of a few wolves who has ever seen it." He said now grabbing a drink from the fridge now pulling a seat out on the other side of the bar where Zak was sitting at "you think they will find my place?" he asked Zak who was making his tea "I really can't say mate, they are a smart bunch if they use their minds." He said putting a few sugers in his tea now with the two now talking like brothers.

Kate and the rest of the group soon made it back to their house with them all heading in where they were meet by the two sisters parents Winston and EVE who were in the kitchen when Kate walked in "Hay ma I have a question to ask since you know almost everyone around here." Kate said to Eve who looked at her "Of coarse dear, what is it?" she asked her daughter "I am wondering if anyone has seen a black GTO driving around here or a solid black wolf who wears a dark looking hoodie." She asked her which Eve stopped now thinking "Well there is a nice wolf about two blocks over who just moved here. He seems like a nice wolf to get to know but I don't know if he even drives since he seemed kinda young. He also didn't have a hoodie on but he did have his air turned up which seemed kinda weird for this time of year but he was a solid black colored wolf." She said which Kate smiled "Thanks ma, we are going to say hi to him if we can. Do you know where he lives?" Kate asked her which she smiled "Of coarse dear, I made him some cookies so please bring them too." She said now pulling out a container with some cookies in it "Oh and if he tries anything to you, I will kill him." She said sweetly which made everyone tremble. She then handed them the address and cookies to them which they took now heading back out to the car.

They all got in now heading for the address now pulling up to see a good sized house but no car in the driveway. They pulled in the drive way with them all heading for the porch "Well here we go, time to rub his face in it." Sasha said behind the group now knocking on the door. Shadow and Zak looked at the door "Well maybe they found it." Zak said to him which Shadow sighed now getting up heading for the door but stopped now putting on a smile "I got a idea, you anwser the door while I sneak up behind them." He said softly to Zak who nodded "Alright mate, just this once." He said getting up with Shadow now heading out the back. Zak opened the door "Ello, can I help you?" He said with the group all surprised "where is he?" Sasha asked him which he smiled "You really want to know?" He asked them which Sasha was about to hit him "Yah, so where is he?" Kate asked him when Shadow slowly walked up behind Sasha "You looking of me?" He said which made the group jump with Sasha caught by surprize almost fell backwords but was caught by Shadow "You ok?" He asked her when she hit him now turning her head "I'm fine but thank you." She said to him with him helping her to stand up "I guess we win." Lilly said to him which Shadow laughed "I guess you did, I guess that nice lady was your mother then?" He asked them which Kate and Lilly nodded "How did you know?" Lilly asked him which he walked past the group into the house where Zak was leaning against the door "You two smell like her." He said to them now waving "well come on in then." He said which the group headed inside.

Kate handed him the container "Ma said to give you this." she said which he nodded and grabbed it from her "Thanks, I have something for her." He said opening his fridge to pull out a cake "Please give this ot her, tell her thank you from me please." He said handing Kate the cake to see it looked very nice. Kate nodded with her looking around the house along with everyone else which he noticed "Make yourselfs at home." He said walking into the living room moving some pillows off a couch now turning around to see everyone looking at him "What?" He asked them with them all looking away from him "Sorry we did not mean to stare." Kate said to him which he looked at himself then back at them "Oh this, sorry I fogot to put my hoodie on again." He said to them with everyone looking at him again "Why?" Lilly asked him which he looked down "I don't want others to see my colors, that is how it starts." He said still looking down "Wolves change around me when I show them, they only acted as freinds but I was cast aside because I was a freak." He said to them with Sasha now walking up "You are the same as me freak." She said to him which he looked up to see her "I also have the same problem." She said pulling up her sleeve to show a bit of her color which was purple. She pulled her sleeve back down now pulling him into a hug "I thought I was the only one." She said softly "Not anymore, Shadow." She said again which he hugged back "You know that you won right?" He said to her with her letting go of him "I did but I forgot about what I won." She said now looking at the sisters who were smiling "You get to spend the whole day with him." Lilly said to her which she began to blush a bit "lets get back its getting late." Kate said with eveyone now heading out the door.

"See you towmarrow, be sure to dress nice for your date!" Lilly yelled from the car waving at him which Shadow smiled with Sasha trying to hit her from the back seat. He closed the door sighing when he looked up to see Zak just smiling at him "Don't you need to head back home?" Shadow asked him which Zak laughed "you have a point mate, I better head back. See you towmarrow romeo." Zak said heading for the gaurge to get his bike with him hitting the button and opening the door. The bike soon cranked up now heading out of the gaurge now heading down the road which Shadow hit the button and sighed "I guess I better get ready for bed, I have a big day towmarrow." He said outloud now heading upstairs but stopped when he saw the cake on the counter. "She forgot the cake, I could just give it to her towmarrow." he said putting it back in the fridge now going to get ready for bed. He laid down looking at the ceiling "She called me by my name." He said softly with him sighing looking at his clock now which he tapped a button now turning his light off closing his eyes falling asleep.

A loud sound could be heard which made Shadow open his eyes to see the alarm clock going off. He reached a paw out hitting it to stop it with him now sitting up resting his arms on his legs which he rubbed his eyes a bit to clear them out when he pulled the covers off with him standing "Better get ready, since I have plans today." He said now heading for his closet to get his favoret outfit out which was a the same outfit he wore the first day of school but he changed it up with him not wearing his hoodie today instead he grabbed a short sleeve rock shirt. "I guess I will show them off, I hope she is alright with it." he said softly to himself with him heading for the shower which he began to rise off in silence. He soon finished now getting out and drying off which he finally finished he started to put his clothes on now heading for the dresser where he began to put in his gauges with him now heading down stairs when he heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" he asked himself now heading for it opening it to find Zak standing there "Morning mate." he said to him which Shadow fully opened the door "Morning." He said walking to the kitchen leaving the front door open for Zak to enter which he did now closeing it "You don't mind if I come with you guys today." Zak asked him which Shadow looked at him "I don't mind, but its not just me today." he said back which Zak smiled "Oh that is right, they won the bet." He said back which Shadow nodded "They sure did, I have to go threw with it." He said which Zak smiled "Yah mate, but you seem like you don't mind." He said back which Shadow stopped "I actually don't, she has more to her that no one has ever got to see." He said now continueing on putting up the dishs from last night.

He opened the fridge to pull out a cake which Zak looked "You buy that mate?" He asked him which Shadow shook his head "No, I made it." He said grabbing his keys from the bowl on the counter of the bar in the kitchen "Lets go, you going to drive your today?" Shadow asked him which he nodded "I subpose I can." He said following Shadow to the gaurge where Shadow opened the door of his car placing the cake in first with him hitting the switch to open the gaurge with Zak walking out to get his bike. The two were sitting in the road for a moment while the large door finally closed with Zak looking at Shadow from his bike. He lifted his visor and tapped on Shadows passenger side window which rolled down "Sup." He said to Zak who leaned over "How about a little race mate?" He asked him which Shadow nodded "Alright, where is the finish line?" He asked him which Zak smiled "The end of the road." He said which Shadow smiled "Deal." He said "what is our signal to start?" He asked Zak who looked over "I will hold up three fingers, when I have none up then we race." He said which Shadow nodded rolling up his window with Zak hitting his visor lightly to make it close. He held up a hand where Shadow could see it now reaching one when it vanished with Zak taking off. Shadow hit the gas which made the GTO roar loud now catching up to him which they would pull ahead of each other every few seconds but Zak managed to pull ahead since he was lighter. They stopped with Zak hitting his window again "Good race mate." He said holding out his paw which Shadow took with them now shaking paws. "Thanks man, lets get to kates then. You know where to go?" He asked him which Zak shook his head "No mate, I can follow you." He said to Shadow who nodded rolling his window up again now heading toward Kates house with Zak following him.

They soon arrived out front with Shadow getting out grabbing the cake with Zak following behind him "I didn't know they lived so close to you." Zak said outloud which made Shadow chuckle "Yah I guess, I never really thought about it." He said with the two heading up the stairs of the porch when Zak noticed that Shadow did not have his hoodie on "Hay mate, you know everyone can see your fur color right?" He asked him which Shadow looked back at him "I know, I figure since I have freinds with me it would be okay." He said to him which Zak looked to see the green covering most of his body. Shadow now looked at the door gentally knocking on it when a older tan wolf answered it "Yes?" She asked to him which he "sorry to bother you mam, I stopped by to give you this for the other day and to see if Kate and Lilly are ready." He said to her which she looked at Shadow a bit more seriously when her eyes went wide a bit "Oh its you, I didn't reconize you without your hoodie on. Let me see if they are ready please come in." She said walking off leaving the two males to open the door which they did to head inside. They entered in and looked around to see it was a good sized home but was full of life with pictures of Kate and Lilly everywhere along with some with Sasha in them all smiling. Shadow smiled at one he spotted on a table which he picked up to see it was the three freinds at the beach.

"That is when they went a vacation on their own, the dark colored one is Sasha a close freind of the family." the older wolf said to him which Shadow put the picture down gently "I did not mean to spy, I just never seen such happiness." He said back at her which she just smiled at him "Its alright, they will be ready in a few moments." She said which Shadow nodded "My name is eve, their mother." She said which Shadow looked at her and bowed a bit "it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Shadow." He said which Eve just smiled again at him "It is nice to meet you, such good manners you have." She said to him which he rubbed the back of his head "I thank my parents for that." He said which Eve looked at Zak now "Who is this?" she asked him which Zak bowed "My apologies mam, I am Zak." He said to her which she just smiled "My, you both have proper manners." She said now heading into the kitchen pulling out a few plates from the washer now drying them off. Shadow soon stood by Zak when Kate soon appeared "Oh you two are here already, let me get the others." She said now stopping to see Shadow not having his hoodie on which she smiled now heading up to get the others.

"The boys are here, you two ready?" Kate asked as she stepped into the room where Sasha and Lilly were at. "I'm almost ready." Lilly said when she looked at Kate who had a big smile on her face "What is it sis?" Lilly asked her which she looked at her "Shadow doesn't have his hoodie on." She said which Lilly stopped now heading out the room to see when she looked down trying not to be seen which Shadow looked a bit different but it suited him which made Lilly smile with her now heading back to the room "He doesn't look bad at all, pretty handsome." Lilly said looking at Sasha who just blushed a bit "I will be the judge of that." She said now heading out the room with the two sisters behind her. They all stopped when they could see him without being seen which Sasha looked at him to see his colors again "He does look nice." She said which the two sisters snickered "You like him, dont you ?" Lilly asked her which she lightly nodded "I do, but I never done anything like this before. I never had anyone who treated me so nice before." She said which the sisters tugged at her arm "We can help you, but lets get ready first." Lilly said with the three heading back into the room. After another ten minets or so all the females soon appeared downstairs "Hay guys, sorry that took so long." Kate said with Shadow and Zak looking at them "You all look very nice." Shadow said with Zak nodding "I aggree mate." He said when the sisters smiled "thanks you guys, that is very sweet" Lilly said when they noticed that Sasha was a bit nervious not really looking up at them "Hay Shadow what do you think of Sasha's outfit?" Lilly said pulling Sasha by the hand outfront of everyone.

Shadow looked at her when he got a good look at her to see that she had a purple top on with a large skull on the front with dark pants on with a purple converse on "You look amazing." He said which Sasha just blushed a bit "Thanks Shadow." she said now looking up to see him which she could see all the green of his fur showing "You ready to go?" He asked them which they all nodded now heading out the door. They all headed for the driveway where all their cars were "So who is riding with who?" Kate asked the group with Shadow pointing at his GTO "I am defentily taking mine, whoever wants to ride." He said with Sasha moving closer to him "I would like to ride with you, they have to go get Humphrey." she said with Zak looking at the two "I guess I can ride with you Kate." He said with her nodding "Alright I will pick up Humphrey and meet you there." She said with them all heading to the cars "You want to drive it?" Shadow asked Sasha who looked at him "You mean I can drive it for real?" She asked him which he held out his paw "I trust you." He said letting the keys fall into Sashas paws which she bolted for the car with him just smiling at her. He soon climbed in the passenger side with Sasha getting in putting the key in turning it making it crank up. She hit the gas which made her just smile "This will be fun." She said now putting it in gear pulling into the main road hitting the gas making them take off. They soon reached the mall with Sasha finding a parking spot a bit further away to make sure no one would hit Shadows car. She got out along with Shadow who stood at the back leaning against the trunk.

She handed him the keys again "That was fun, thanks." She said to him which he smiled "your welcome." he said looking out to watch the other wolves with Sasha doing the same. They stood there is silence What do I do, we are alone and I dont know what to do. Sasha thought to herself when she looked at Shadow who looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled which Sasha blushed a bit looking away from him. Soon a red sports car arrived with a group of wolves getting out "Sorry about that, traffic." Kate said with the group behind her "it's no porblem, shall we?" Shadow said with the group nodding with the three males walking together talking with the females behind them talking. "So how did it go?" Lilly asked Sasha who shook her head "I don't know what to do." She said looking down a bit when Lilly looked at the males "Oh Shadow you are forgetting something." Lilly said which Shadow stopped looking back at her "I did, I'm sorry." He said now walking up to Sasha "I am subpost to stay with you all day today." He said to her which she looked at him "Oh you don't have to do that freak." She said to him which he smiled at her "I want to, so where are we going first?" He asked her which she just turned her head "I do need a few things." She said with Shadow nodding "Lead the way." He said standing next to Sasha who began to walk with the rest of the group now behind the two "They are so cute together." Lilly said softly to the group with most nodded "I am routing for you mate." Zak said softly outloud "But shouldn't they take it slow?" Humphrey asked them which they all looked at him "You do have a point, but they need to get to know each other better." Lilly said to him which they all nodded following behind the two.

They soon all entered a store that was called body and bath which sold scented soaps along with other things which Sasha and Shadow soon entered with the group doing the same when Shadow spotted at familiar blue colored wolf "Sam?" He said which made the wolf turn around "Shadow, good to see you." She said which he smiled at her "What are you doing here?" She asked him which he smiled "Oh just hanging out with my freinds." He said with the group now walking up "Sam." Kate said which she smiled "Hay kate." she said back with LIlly looking at her "What are you doing here?" Lilly asked her which she shrugged "Just bord I guess." She said which Shadow smiled now hitting Lilly on the shoulder which she looked at him "Lets inviter her along with us, someone has a crush on her." He said to her which LIlly looked at Zak who was busy looking something which Lilly smiled "I will but first you need to make progress with someone too." She said which Shadow blushed a bit "I get it now, alright then deal." He said which Lilly looked at Sam "Hay you want to hang with us?" She asked her which Sam looked at the group "I can't just intrude." She said which Shadow smiled "It's no trouble, lets go." He said with Sam now walking next to him but was stopped by Lilly who grabbed her arm lightly pulling her her back to where they were all walking behind the two "Sorry but he is a bit busy." Lilly said to her which she looked at her "what do you mean by that?" She asked her with the sisters putting ther paws together now pointing at the two who were talking now walking a bit closer.

"Oh I see, so that is why then." Sam said looking at them as she walked next to the sisters "Hay we know about someone who likes you." Lilly said which Sam looked at her "Who?" She asked a bit embarresed with Lilly smiling "We can help you but for today lets just get to know each other." She said with everyone all talking laughing and all. They all soon regrouped with Sasha seeming more relaxed which everyone noticed but then noticed a photo booth "Oh look guys, lets our pictures taken." Lilly said to the group now heading for it which they all just started to follow her "Who goes first?" Kate asked this time with Lilly grabbing Sasha and Kate "We are sillies." She said with all of them now heading inside but Lilly poked her head back out "Sam come on." she said which Sam just smiled and somehow managed to squeeze in with Shadow smiling at the sceen. He looked to see that Zak was unsure about something which he walked over with the rest of the guys doing the same making a group "You alright man?" Shadow asked him which he looked at him "I'm fine." He said to him putting on a smile "You can't lie to me, what is bugging you?" He said to him which Zak sighed "I just want to get to know Sam more." He said which Shadow smiled "I know dude, but just let it happen." He said which Zak looked at him "Like you and Sasha?" He said to him which Shadow blushed a bit "we are just freinds." He said which Zak shook his head "Now whos lying mate." He said which Shadow looked at Humphrey

"what about you, you like Kate so just go for it." Shadow said to him which he looked at im "What, we are just freinds." Humphrey said which Shadow began to laugh "We are so weird." he said which made the group laugh "I guess we are mate." Zak said between laughs when the females soon walked up to the group "Who's next?" Lilly asked them but then grabbed Shadow with Kate grabbing Sasha now putting the two in the booth. "I guess we are, sorry about this." Shadow said to her which she looked at him "its alright, lets have some fun then." She said with her makeing faces which he smiled now making one. They continued on till they had one more left which the two just looked at each other with them now touching heads togehter smiling "This was fun, thanks." Shadow softly to her "Shut up freak." She said softly when the camra went off with the group looking at them as they all got out. Sasha looked to see where the film dropped to see that is was gone when she looked to see Lilly holding it "You two are so cute!" she said at them which Sasha got embarresed now chasing her "Give those back!" she shouted with her running after Lilly who was laughing as she ran. "well then who is next?" He asked which most of them looked away but Shadow hit Humphrey on the arm "Hay Kate, you mind if you get yours with Humphrey?" He asked her which she nodded "I don't have a problem with that, lets go Humphrey." She said heading toward it with Humphrey looking back a Shadow and Zak who smiled "Just be you." Shadow mouthed to him which he nodded.

After a few moments they returned with Kate holding the pictures "They did not turn out to bad." She said placing the film in her purse gently with Humphrey walking up to join the group again "Alright Zak your turn bro." Shadow said to him which he looked "with who?" He asked which Shadow smiled "One sec." He said walking over to Sam who was watching Sasha and Lilly fight over the pictures. He talked to her which Zak could see her nod and wave at him which Zak looked at Shadow "Go." He said walking past him which Zak nodded walking slowly to the booth which he looked back "Be yourself." He mouthed at him which he nodded and they soon began to take the pictures. He soon returned with another copy of the photos with Sam keeping the original one. Shadow looked at the pic so that they were both smiling and having fun which he hit him softly on the arm "See, just keep being you." He said which Zak smiled at him "Thanks mate." He said with them now to see that Sasha now returned with the picutures in her hand with Liily looking down "I guess ma dosent get any." Lilly said to Kate when Shadow walked over to the booth to see if it still hade the pictures which luckily it did. He hit it to get two more copys which he soon walked up to Lilly "here." He said to her which she looked up to see the pictures which she took "Thanks Shadow." She said to him which he smiled "no problem." He said which she noticed that he had one more in his hand "Oh your are so sweet, she is very lucky." She said softly to him which he rubbed the back of his head "thanks, lets see what eveyone else wants to do." He said to her which she nodded.

"Well what else you guys want to do?" Shadow asked them which they all shrugged "No idea, what do you want to do?" Lilly asked him which he looked at Sasha "what ever she wants to do." He said which she looked at him "I want to have more fun is all." She said to him which he nodded "I guess we could play some mini golf." he said which they all looked at him "That game is for pups." Kate said which he smiled "it almost sounds like you are afraid of lossing." he said which Kate got a look on her face "Oh yah, bring it on then." She said back at him which he smiled "well then lets go." He said with everyone nodding now heading for the parking lot with everyone heading for the nearest putt putt golf place. They soon arrived with everyone now heading inside grabbing their golf balls along with a putter now with everyone at the first hole.

"Lets make it a bit more interesting, how about a wadger." Shadow said to the group who all looked at him "what did you have in mind?" Kate said compeditively which Shadow smiled "How about boys vs. girls with us coming up with what we want and you do the same." He said which Kate looked at the other females who nodded "Alright then, deal." she said with everyone now making a group with them all talking. "Alright guys what do we want if we win?" He asked them which most looked at him "You got anything since you were the one to start the bet?" Humphrey asked him which Shadow smiled "Of coarse." He said which Zak shook his head "What is it mate?" He asked which they looked at him "we can get their numbers." He said which they all smiled "Nice one mate, I am game." Zak said with them all breaking to see the females looking at him "So ladies what do you want if you win?" Shadow asked them which Kate smiled at them "if we win you get to do what ever we say for a whole day." She said which Shadow smiled "Not bad, but if we win you have to give us your numbers." He said which made most of the females blush a bit from embarresment "Deal." Kate said with most of the others wanting to say something.

"lets get it started then, laides first." Shadow said which Kate nodded now stepping up hitting the ball missing the whole with Shadow now stepping up setting his ball down which was a bright green which he hit it and made a whole in one "Well then, that works." He said now heading back to the group of males smiling at him "You better not miss to many, or else." Kate said to the group of females who all nodded. They all continued on till they were at the lase hole which was the hardest with a lot of hills along with a water hazord that was a small pole of water. Kate was the first to go with her focusing hard hitting the ball which soon headed for the hole at the end missing the hazards stopping next to the hole. She looked at Shadow who walked up "Your not bad since we are tied but this will detemine who wins." He said putting his ball down now focusing hitting it following the same path as Kates stopping on the back side of the hole. Kate looked at the others who all took their turn with most stopping at the whole when Kate hit hers in "You better give up boys, we have this in the bag." she said which Shadow smiled "Yah for you girls." He said hitting his in leaving them still tied when he looked at Zak and Sasha who were the last two to go. Sasha looked at the ball when Zak noticed Shadow showing him how to hit the ball to make it go in. Sasha hit the ball with it almost going in but stopped just outside of it which Kate looked at Shadow who looked at her out of the corner of his eye "You are not worried are you?" He said outloud with Kate almost grinding her teeth till she looked to see Sam looking at Zak which she smiled evily

"Oh zak look who is watching you." Kate yelled at him which he looked over to see Sam smiling at him which he was about to loss it "Hay zak think about what happens when we win." Shadow said outloud to him which Zak looked at him which Shadow held up his paw making a phone up to his ear. Zak nodded now focusing hard now which he looked at the hole and imagened the path that Shadow made which he took a breath in and hit the ball. It took off down the path that Shadow had laid out of him in his mind which it got close to the hole but stopped on the edge with all the wolves looking at it till it began to lean forward a bit wIth Shadow smile getting bigger with Kate almost screaming till it fell in with Shadow running toward Zak hugging him. "Way to go man, you made me so proud." He said which Zak began to laugh with Shadow letting him go leaving a arm over Zak's shoulders "Well a deal is a deal." He said which Kate headed for the group of females with them all taking a piece of paper writing a number down and handed it back to Kate who headed for Shadow. "Here." She said with him taking it "Hold on a second would you please." He asked her pulling out his phone now dailing Kates number that she gave. He let it ring but Kate never anwsered it "Just as I thought, not a bad plan but your real numbers please." Shadow said back at her which she huffed back to the the females whcih they all looked back at him which he smiled at him which they wrote a new number down with Kate now handing it to him again which he dialed Kates again which began to ring when Kate pulled out her phone which was ringing "See it's me, poor sport." Kate said which Shadow nodded

"Oh well then, lets try another then." He said now dailing Lilly's number which she never picked it up. "Alright fine, poor sport here." Kate said opening her phone again to write the real numbers down which Shadow dialed Lillys number which she reached for her phone which rang. "Alright then, so now what do you want to do?" Shadow asked them which Kate looked at her phone "its getting late, I guess we could get some food." She said which Shadow nodded "Alright then lets all get a bite." He said moving away from Zak with everyone heading to return the clubs along with the golf balls when they all headed for a nice resturaunt with everyone headind inside with everyone now sitting where they want. Sasha sat next to Shadow, Humphrey next to Kate, Zak next to Sam, and finally with Lilly sitting next to her sister with everyone laughing and talking. They all soon ordered with them now talking again when Shadow felt something soft hit his paw which he opened his paw when he felt a paw hit his which he closed it with Sasha now holding paws with him. She was blushing a bit with him doing the same but they didn't care since they were with their freinds. They soon got their food eating with everyone even sharing since the dishes were huge "Well you get what you pay for." Shadow said with most of the group nodding.

They soon finished with everyone all full even having leftovers soon stood up "Well I guess this is it for tonight, see you guys later." Kate said to Shadow who nodded "Yah, see all later." He said getting in his car with everyone heading in their own directions with Shadow heading home with him pulling his car into the gaurge with him heading throught the door to the kitchen to the fridge where he pulled out the row of pictures looking at them smiling. He pulled out a kitchen magnet from a droar putting the film of the fridge with him heading up stairs when he reached his bedroom he fell on to the bed when he felt something in his pocket which he grabbed to look at it. It was the paper with all the girls numbers on it which he opened it to see Sasha under Lilly which he pulled out his phone putting the number in but not saving it since he knew it could be a fake. He sighed now typeing a text message

"Hay it's me Shadow just saying thanks for all the fun today. I really had fun even without my hoodie on I have great a great freind like you. So thanks for everything

Shadow

He finished it and hit send now letting the phone go which it landed next to his face which he felt his eyes began to close which he soon fell asleep.


End file.
